A Never Ending Forest
by xKairei
Summary: Aerith, a small femboyish Espeon walks through a forest thinking to himself, unaware that he had entered a Zoroark's territory. When meeting the Zoroark, he realizes completely that there's no way out of what's about to happen. Warning: Contains smut.


The forest seems quiet, the quiet being almost suspicious, if it weren't for the fact that Aerith, a normal-looking Espeon wearing a black and dark blue scarf, was lost in thought while wandering the forest, he would've suspected something, but the complete silence was what helped him to think better, he continues to look straight ahead as he walks. His tail swaying in its feline way, his stride of walking being almost like a feminine strut, though he doesn't notice, paying most of his attention to his thoughts and what's ahead of him.

Aerith had always seemed feminine, not enough to be frequently mistaken as a girl but enough to have some people immediately know that he's gay. He'd never come out to anyone about the fact that he's gay, even when they'd completely know it he would always deny it, not wanting anyone to know or believe it about him, sometimes his denials would cause friendship ruining arguments because of how strongly he'd deny his sexuality to people.

The silence continues as Aerith walks through the forest, though while paying half his attention to where he's walking he notices something, this realization sets his mind away from thinking to himself. He realizes that the area he's been walking in through the forest has been looping and that he's been walking in the same area over and over and over again. He gets confused, and a bit scared from this, he then realizes the silence, which just confuses him even more, the only sound he's able to hear being the sound of his heartbeat thumping quietly, but audibly in his ears, the fact he's even able to hear it showing how quiet it truly is.

"What is.. going on..?" Aerith says to himself, breaking the silence, only for it to continue immediately after with no response from the forest. He looks around to see if anyone's here, though the forest is as empty as it is silent. He had come to the forest in the first place to wander and help him think, he had flipped out on a friend of his, ending his friendship with them after some pretty harsh statements, which he had started to regret immediately after doing it. The argument started just as a conversation about Aerith's financial problems but had progressed to a full-on argument between them that just got worse and worse. He'd taken the time to calm himself down now in the forest but realized how long he'd wandered now, being completely lost.

Aerith tries to keep going through the forest, now paying attention to where he's going, getting a bit creeped out and wanting to leave. But he realizes that no matter how far he goes the forest stays the same, the same part of the forest looping so that he makes no progress and goes through the same area over and over again. He gets a bit panicky from this, not knowing whats going on, trying just to leave and continue going through the forest, but seeing the same pattern of trees and a tree stump over and over again. He eventually stops and sits in the grass in the area, trying to calm himself down.

As Aerith tries to steady his breathing while sitting down in the grass, he gets a feeling of dread that he starts to feel around him. He tries to ignore it, trying to keep himself calm and trying to make sense of whats going on around him. He suddenly gets a feeling behind him, a feeling that completely terrifies him, the feeling of some type of pokémon's claws clutching him from around his belly area, but more on his back. The feeling inflicts fear in him, along with a feeling of helplessness. The claws of whatever pokémon is holding him from behind start to lift him, picking him up from the ground. He gets completely silent, not knowing whether to struggle or to do anything as he gets put up a few feet off the ground, being held up only by the claws holding him.

"What do we have here?" A voice from behind him speaks, the voice is a low and creepy tone, not the type you'd expect from a complete monster, but an unnerving one. The pokémon turns Aerith around to face them, revealing exactly what they look like. They seem to be a Zoroark, their claws holding the Espeon up now making sense. But the Zoroark's size scares Aerith a lot more.

"Hello there, how 'bout you tell me your name now, cutie," The Zoroark says to him, having a bit of a smirk on his face, which confuses Aerith.

"M-my name is.. A-Aerith," Aerith replies, his voice being shaky and showing his complete fear. The Zoroark chuckles to himself.

"I should've expected such a cute name, you should know me now as Scroll, remember that," The Zoroark says to the much smaller Espeon, the smirk not leaving his face.

"P-please.. d-don't hurt me..." Aerith pleads to the Zoroark, now scared, and feeling powerless. Scroll replies, keeping his creepy tone, "You don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you.. at least, not too much."

Scroll's tone and response scare Aerith a bit more, but somehow makes him feel a bit safer, no longer thinking that Scroll will kill him, but it doesn't help to get him to trust the Zoroark at all.

"W-what is going on..?" Aerith asks Scroll, still being confused about everything with the forest. Scroll replies with his answer to the question, "The never ending part of the forest? It's just a little trick of my illusion, my powers far exceed any regular Zoroark's, and I used my powers to trap you in my territory."

"W-what are you going to do to me..?" Aerith asks, his voice still being shaky. Scroll starts walking over to somewhere, and answers the question, "All I'm wanting is a bit of fun, and you're the cutest one I've ever seen to come into my territory, so you're going to be the one to satisfy me."

Scroll takes Aerith over to the stump in the area, he immediately recognizes it, having passed it multiple times while being stuck in this area of the forest. Once carrying Aerith over to the stump, The Zoroark sets him down on his belly on top of the tree stump. Immediately as he gets set down vines start to grow around the tree stump, the vines reaching up to his legs and wrapping around them, holding him in place.

"W-what the..?" Aerith says, seeming confused to what's going on, trying to struggle against the vines but not being able to move at all, being completely immobile there.

"We wouldn't want you trying to run away now, would we? Once again just a little show of my illusion," Scroll says to the now immobilized Espeon, walking around to be in front of him. Aerith notices something about Scroll pretty much immediately. He seemed to get hard, his cock now being able to be seen in plain sight, him not even having any care to try to hide it. His penis seems to be around 7 inches total, his knot being about 1 or 2 inches in length, and the rest of his dick making up the rest of his length.

"W-wha-" Aerith starts, not being able to say what he wants to from being so surprised. Scroll speaks to him before he even gets the chance to finish, "I'm sure you know now what I meant when I said that I was 'wanting fun', heh."

"W-wait... I-I'm not g-gay though! A-and there's n-no way that'd even f-fit!" Aerith yells, trying to find some way out of what's about to happen, being a bit scared of it. The Zoroark laughs a bit and talks to the scared Espeon after he yells at him, "Hah, firstly, I honestly doubt that you're straight. And secondly, we don't need to worry about that yet, since I'd rather fuck your face first before getting to that."

Scroll takes a couple of steps closer to Aerith, lining up his cock to his mouth. "W-wait, d-don't-!" Before Aerith can finish his sentence the Zoroark shoves a few inches of his cock into his mouth. Aerith closes his eyes immediately once Scroll thrusts his cock into his mouth, the Espeon's eyes tearing up as he starts to cry a bit from all of this.

"Ahh fuck yea! Your mouth feels pretty good Aerith," Scroll says, smirking as he starts to thrust into their mouth at a sort of quick speed, starting to lightly pant as he fucks Aerith's mouth. Aerith gives some quiet gagging noises every now and then while Scroll thrusts inside his mouth repeatedly. A few tears go down Aerith's face during all this, though Scroll doesn't seem to care about him crying as he keeps doing this to pleasure himself.

"Mmn, don't worry Aerith, you'll get used to getting fucked by me like this at some point," Scroll says to him, implying that more stuff like this is to come. The Zoroark puts his claws onto Aerith's back, keeping himself steady while he keeps thrusting inside of his mouth, going a bit deeper inside so that pretty much half his whole dick is in the Espeon's mouth as he pumps in now. Aerith keeps crying for a bit but eventually gets himself to slow down his crying, and eventually stop it entirely, knowing its gonna do no good to get him out of this.

Though it seems a bit that Aerith had actually wanted something like this. Because of him always denying his sexuality he would get no sexual activity in his life, him being a virgin because of all this. Meaning this would be the first time he'd ever had sex with someone, and he'd secretly been waiting for something like this to happen to him at some point, his lust and wanting for some type of dominant pokemon bigger than him to fuck him, and he now gets his wish in the form of this Zoroark fucking him. And with this fact, he starts to enjoy this a bit.

Scroll continues to face-fuck Aerith, his thrusting getting faster and deeper inside of his mouth as Aerith keeps giving quiet gags sometimes while getting fucked in the mouth. His tail starting to sway a bit from the feeling of all of this, Scroll notices this and calls him out on it, "Haha, you enjoying this now, cutie?"

Scroll smirks and Aerith blushes, a bit embarrassed from the statement, opening his eyes again as Scroll starts to get faster with his thrusts, going deeper so that his dick is pretty much up to the top of his knot inside of Aerith's mouth and inside of his throat as he thrusts at a fast pace, getting more into it as he grunts each time he thrusts inside. Scroll never seems to want to knot Aeriths mouth, not wanting to take it that far already, but he thrusts inside up to the end of the knot, not breaking his pace as he starts to pant a bit more, his cock throbbing and leaking a bit of pre-cum, which Aerith swallows, not really having anything else he can do.

"Mmn, fuck yes! Get ready 'cus I'm pretty close now!" Scroll says, thrusting into Aerith's mouth pretty fast now, still going up to the knot. He digs his claws a bit into Aerith's back and keeps thrusting before his cock starts to throb again, before he starts to cum into Aerith's mouth, Shooting his warm and sticky seed down the small Espeon's throat, all while he pants a bit quickly now. Aerith, not having anything else he can do, swallows the cum as it goes down his throat, before Scroll pulls out of his mouth, spewing the rest of his cum onto Aerith's face while he swallows the rest of the cum in his mouth.

"Man, that was fun Aerith, hah," Scroll says, smiling a bit and panting quietly. "I-I guess so.." Aerith responds, panting also, but panting more heavily than Scroll is, "W-what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm, I'll take away the vines, but only if you promise me you won't run away, not like it would do you any good anyway," Scroll says, starting to wipe a bit of his cum off of Aerith's face, getting a bit of a smirk again, and chuckling to himself, "And then I'll be wanting your ass."

"W-what..? F-fine then.." Aerith replies a bit hesitantly, Scroll smiles and the vines unwrap from Aerith's legs, allowing him to move, he gets up but doesn't go anywhere, his legs shaking a bit from what had happened before. "Now then," Scroll starts, "I'd like you to get on the ground, I'll move you to the position I want afterward." Aerith does as the Zoroark says, getting off of the tree stump and onto the ground, standing up on the ground now. Scroll puts his claw on Aerith's head and pushes it down a bit gently to give the hint for him to lower it, which he does, moving his front end closer down and near his forepaws so that he'd be in the position a dog would be in to show they're feeling playful.

"Good boy," Scroll says to Aerith, patting his head before starting to walk around to his rear end, which is up in the air, unlike his frontal body. Scroll takes his still erect shaft and positions it to be up to Aerith's tail hole, putting his claws onto his back before speaking to him before doing anything else, "Ready Aerith?"

Aerith nods his head in response, not wanting to say anything right now, Scroll smirks and thrusts inside of Aerith quickly, causing him to yelp from the surprise and slight pain of it. "Jeez, you're pretty tight!" Scroll says to the Espeon, starting to thrust inside of him in a rhythm while Aerith gives quiet whimpers with each thrust.

Scroll starts to pant gently while thrusting inside of Aerith's ass, doing it pretty quickly and putting in pretty much half of his dick with each thrust. "Mmn, this time you'll be taking my knot inside you," Scroll says to Aerith, who only replies with another whimper, though his tail sways gently and slowly, slightly showing that he's enjoying this, though he continues to give quiet whimpers during all this.

Scroll starts to go a bit deeper and faster, to the point that his dick is up to the knot now inside of Aerith, nudging his prostate slightly with each thrust, causing him to whimper even more. Aerith shuts his eyes, panting gently, even though he gives his quiet whimpers each time Scroll thrusts inside of him he seems to slightly enjoy this, never having done anything like it until now.

"Fuck, I'm close already, you feel so fuckin' good Aerith!" Scroll yells, smiling a bit as he digs his claws into Aerith's back like earlier, going faster and pushing against their tail hole with his knot, his cock starts to throb like earlier, and he pushes his knot in, starting to cum inside of him now, filling Aerith's tail hole with his warm and sticky cum like he did to his mouth.

Aerith lets out a gentle moan, not being able to keep himself from it, he pants a bit heavily after the moan while the Zoroark so much bigger than him cums inside of him. Scroll pretty much fills Aerith's ass with his cum, a bit of his cum leaking out, he pulls his dick out of Aerith's cum-filled ass after a bit once he isn't erect anymore. Scroll sits down on the grass and picks up Aerith, setting him down on his lap.

"H-huh..? What are you doing..?" Aerith asks Scroll, panting gently and looking up at him.

"I'm just giving you some time to rest now, I'm not completely bad," Scroll replies, petting Aerith's fur gently.

Aerith remembers what Scroll had said earlier, about him knowing that Aerith would eventually get used to getting fucked by him. This lets him know that he'll be staying with Scroll for quite a while, and even though he had a life before all this, and even with the encounter with Scroll, as Aerith leans into the Zoroark's fur and puts his arms around him to hug him while closing his eyes, all while Scroll pets his head gently, Aerith comes to the conclusion that this is what he had always wanted.

And that nothing could make him any happier than this.


End file.
